


A Good Day

by NidHeddarra



Series: Modern-verse [2]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Coffee Shops, F/F, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-03 04:10:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17276840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidHeddarra/pseuds/NidHeddarra
Summary: It's a good day and on every good day you go to your favorite coffee shop The Black Bean. Hela gets to go with you this time and you introduce her to the joys of the Black Beans House Blend.It's just fluff tbh.





	A Good Day

**Author's Note:**

> Hey peeps, just a small heads up I am stuck posting with my phone so sorry if the format goes wonky. And yeah I know its been a while since I posted.
> 
> Life is Life and I am a queer mess (rip me)
> 
> Enjoy!

There's a nice vibe in the air and your mood is almost chipper this morning. So like any other good day you get yourself up and get ready to go to your favorite coffee shop.

 

Hela stirs from your movement and you kiss her brow, unable to resist the temptation.

 

“Good morning love. The sun's up, you wanna come with me to The Black Bean?”

 

Hela stretches deeply, throaty groan leaving her lips. You totally don't peak at the delicious strip of skin leading into the blankets.

 

“Is that the coffee shop you go to on your good days?”

 

She remembered. Your chest filled suddenly with the warmest feeling.

 

“Indeed it is. I'm about to shower too.”

 

Hela gripped you round the waist and effortlessly brought you into her chest.

 

You shivered at the feel of Hela's lips at your ear, nipping teasingly.

 

“I have an idea of what we can do before that shower if you're amenable to it.”

 

A moan leaves your lips as a cool hand starts trailing down under the blankets.

 

“Don't you dare stop love.”

 

The shower could wait. It was Saturday and you had nothing planned.

 

* * *

 

 

“Okay I'm still completely mind blown that you have never had coffee before. You're literally older than time in some cultures.”

 

Hela smirked and kissed the back of your hand. It was around noon now and both of you were walking to The Black Bean.

 

“Being trapped in Helheim really limits one's options dearest.”

 

You pointedly ignored the twinge in your chest at the pain Hela had to endure before you met her.

 

“I'm still offended on your behalf.”

 

Surprisingly the coffee shop wasn't crowded for once and your mood perked up even more. Morning sex, good coffee, and chill quality time with your favorite and deeply loved Goddess? You hit the jackpot on good days.

 

A part of you relaxed at the familiar and comforting smell of quality coffee. 

 

Hela took in a deep whiff too and hummed lightly, pleased.

 

You had a good feeling about this.

 

“Let's go get our drinks and then sit down.” 

 

With a rare bout of confidence you walk up to order and get two hot cups of their house blend. It was a nice light roast that had an almost earthy, nutty aftertaste that always made you both perk up and relax. 

 

Hela trusted your choice and joined you on the small couch in your favorite corner.

 

It was both inclusive and out of the way. The perfect spot for you to chill with your tall and outwardly intimidating girlfriend.

 

Everything about Hela made you feel safe to be honest.

 

Your order was placed on the table in moments and with barely held in excitement you give Hela her cup.

 

“Okay so there's two ways to have coffee. You can try it by itself, black, or you can add sugar or cream to lighten, sweeten, the flavor.”

 

Hela mirrored your position and held her mug in two hands before inhaling the smell of it deeply and then taking a cautious sip.

 

You watched in pure delight as Hela’s face and body melted in front of you. She took another deeper drink and hummed.

 

“This is everything I could ever want in a drink. You've given me a wonderful treat love thank you.”

 

You hid your blush behind your cup, more than a little pleased. You now had another thing to share with Hela and you couldn't be happier about it.

 

Lost in the new flavors being introduced to her senses Hela seemed to completely melt into her coffee cup.

 

You were more than content to sit back and watch. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel or Hela. And I'm making zero money off this.


End file.
